This invention is directed primarily to the floral industry. More particularly, this invention is directed to methods and apparatus for attaching boutonnieres and corsages to garments.
Many methods and devices have been developed and utilized to attach cut flowers to garments. Some of such devices are relatively costly to produce as compared to others. Additionally, some of such devices and methods are useful in only particular situations, such as when the garment is provided with a button hole or the like configured to receive the stem or stems of cut flowers. Furthermore, some of such devices fail to maintain the boutonnieres or corsages in a fixed position relative to the garments and therefore require frequent adjustments.